Glitches
A Glitch, or a bug, is a flaw in the programming of a game. Some Nitrome games have glitches, although none very serious. A list of glitches in games is listed below. Nitrome Blog If the bar on a blog post which says the name of the post and the date it was posted is right clicked, and "Play" is clicked in the drop down box, the borders of the blog will change color. They will change a different color every time "Play" is clicked. Main Games Game High Scores *If the Player presses the Back Button on the Highscores a lot, they may go back far enough to see the 101st score, 121st score, or even farther! Image] Hot Air *On Level 14, when the player goes down the 3rd hallway of Fans (After the long drop), the left edge of the above spiked Spiked Platform can be flown through. *The Player may land on a on Spiked platform, instantly die, but the Hot Air Balloon may sometimes not pop even though the popping sound is heard. *On level 18, the player can blow the Octopuses through the Wall. Chick Flick *On Level 3, Small Chicks may always fall through the Thumper Bumpers. *Sometimes chicks get stuck at the top of the screen and never fall. This happens with bombs sometimes too. Sandman *On levels like Level 4, Sleepwalkers may get stuck in walls. *It is possible for the player bury a sleepwalker in sand, killing it. *Sometimes if the player pours sand on a sleepwalker, it will sometimes, rarely, not turn back, but keep moving foreword. *Sometimes, if a sleepwalker falls from a very short distance, they will die. Roly Poly *On level 15, if the player becomes puffed up, they may be able to go through the Electricity all the way to the end of the level. Feed Me! *Sometimes, if the player bites deep into a wall, floor, or ceiling, he will end up inside said area; the Venus Fly Trap might even fall off the screen. *On the level Tomato Nursery, if the player eats all the bugs, then goes back to where he started, then bites the ceiling enough, the Venus Fly Trap's head will get stuck, and if he bites the ceiling above him till he gets on solid ground, it turns into a shortcut that is an easy way to get through the level. *When the player completes the last level, the "continue" button will always be gone, thus the player will not be able to see the end screen, and sometimes the "submit score" button will be gone. Tanked Up *On level 6: In the Dock , the player can drive through some walls. *On level 5: Rumble in the Jungle, the player can drive through the Metal Building. Scribble *On the last level of Scribble, the player only has to get 1 Blot to the end flag to complete the game. *The easiest way to complete level 21 is to lead all the Blots to the closest Flag. Frost Bite *On Levels where the player can't make a full jump, they can hold "up" for rapid jumping. *If a jump-vulnerable enemy comes near the player while said glitch is happening, it will die as if it were jumped on. Skywire *For enemies that move, sometimes just being next to them will damage the player rather then touching them. Dangle * The Spider can swing through Platforms. Hot Air 2: All Blown Up *On level 19: Cooking on Gas, if the player starts the level without moving the Character at all, Gas Balls will come and touch the Hot Air Balloon where it is, and the balloon won’t pop. *If the player blows the Hot Air Balloon into spikes very fast 1 2, or 3 times, the Box the Balloon is holding will actually fall up, and the Music will get louder and louder and louder and louder! *Sometimes if the Balloon goes down level to level with the Starting Pad, they may hear the little sound they hear when they land on a pad, and actually land in mid air as if they were on a platform. Square Meal *Sometimes if a Bomb block explodes while in the Green Troll’s (Player’s Character) mouth, they may till be alive, but be invisible. *If the player presses the Left and Right Arrow Keys whilst next to a wall, they can go through the wall. Toxic *If a wall is thin enough, the player can walk through it. *Sometimes on level 14, the Cannon Robot cannot be destroyed. *Sometimes if the ground a Wheel Robot rolls on is destroyed, it will descend down as if a Platform was underneath it. Nanobots *On one level, the Yellow Nanobots will be going around in a square, bu cannot be killed by the Yellow Weapon. Headcase *Sometimes the edge of the Electricity emitted by the Electro Dudes will not hurt the player. Pest Control *There used to be a glitch that the player could stop the clock, but it was fixed. Twang *If the player pulls a red line back, until a bit of Black Ball is touching the Water, Black Ball may fall through the Red Line when it is let go of. *If Black Ball is pushed against a Blue Line by another line, Black Ball may fall through the line that is pushing it into the Blue Line, then if the line is let down, the line will go through Black Ball, and black ball will be on top of the line. Frost Bite 2 *There is a Glitch that if the player dies, and he is on his last face, the game will sometimes respawn the player, so the player can die as much as he wants, but the Game Over Screen will never come down unless the player quits the game. Thin Ice *Some circles the player makes on the ice will not drop down. *Sometimes, rarely, if the player makes some shape in the ice,and it drops down, sometimes the shape in the ice will stay there till the player dies, or restarts, or goes to the next level. *This glitch happens a lot in old games; if the player is playing a level, then goes back to the title screen, the music from the level will be heard on the title screen. Square Meal *If the player get's caught in the explosion of a Bomb Block(The Block cannot be in the Troll's mouth)sometimes the player will be invisible,and the player can move the troll around,eat food,pick up Blocks,complete levels, shoot Blocks at enemy and eat them, but if the player touches a enemy, it's game over. Pest Control *It is possible to stop the clock if the player hit it enough times with the fly swatter, but this glitch has been fixed. Mutiny *If there is a Mine right on the player, when they start to move, it will start ticking. if the player jumps straight up in such a way that he will be hit by it as he is just about at the peak of his jump, he will be rocketed into space. This glitch has been partly fixed, as it now has a lower chance of happening, but still can. *If the player get's killed while he using Pieces of Eight,he will be able to still use it(Pieces of Eight)until it runs out,and the player can use a Voodoo Doll on the skeleton,and make it move. Final Ninja Zero *When Takeshi fights Maxwell Merlock the second time, if he dies after killing him, pressing try again at the You Died! screen will make the game proceed to the next level anyway. This glitch has been fixed. *On level Eighteen when the player starts,the lift that he came out of will be still there,if the player walks into it,the player will proceed to the next level,it still has not been fixed. Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *If an un-frozen viking falls into the boat, but is knocked off for any reason, the Failed! screen will appear, but clicking try again will proceed to the next level. This glitch has been fixed. *If a viking dies, and the player hits reset,the level will be reset, and then the Failed! message will appear. Toxic 2 *Pressing space rapidly over and over with basic bombs while moving will make there be hundreds of bombs in the player's line of movement, and the game will really slow down. *If the player crouches on a pitfall block he will hover midair even when it disappears. Cold Storage *Sometimes, when the player is going up but is not charged, and hits an icicle enemy, he will destroy the enemy nonetheless. The criteria for this glitch are currently unknown, but it seems to happen when jumping on a regular pole right after a super pole. Worm Food * Sometimes when colliding with a rock or a Spiked Idol, the Giant Worm will get stuck inside, trapping (and causing damage, for the idol's case), until either time runs out, or the worm dies. Enemy 585 *Sometimes when Turner stops a Crusher Block, the block will stay stuck in that position. *Sometimes, for no reason at all, Enemy 585 will die when just walking on a flat surface. This is probably caused when a hazard like a Crusher Block or Turner (when he has spikes on him) was in that area, then suddenly moved away. Mini Games Magic Touch *Sometimes drawing a random shape will make a Balloons pop. *Likewise, there is a chance a slightly related Balloon will pop when the shape for a different Balloon is drawn, as long as at least one thing is similar (such as curves or vertical lines). *Sometimes, when one of the Robotic Knights lands on the castle, the Balloon(s) it was carrying will change type. External Links * Nitrome Game Glitches on Nitrome Universe Category:Games